Trouble Between Tomb Raiders
by Lady Croft1
Summary: Troubles between two tomb raiders.....What happened between Lara Croft and Alex West?
1. Default Chapter

~*~ I do not own Tomb Raider or Lara Croft nor Alex West ((Hmm..although Id like to have about an hour with him EG))  
Anything Tomb Raider is owned by Eidos interactive. ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lara unbuttoned the last few buttons of Alex's shirt she had been wearing and tossed it on the bed before grabbing one of her own turtlenecks and pulling it over her head. Alex walked over to her.  
  
"Hmm...Hey." He moved to kiss her and was surprised when she turned away slightly. "What's wrong babe?"  
  
"I cant do this again Alex..." She shook her head. "No more."   
  
Alex looked confused and put his hands on her hips. "No more what?"  
  
"No more flings.... No more goodbyes." She wouldn't look into his eyes...couldn't. "You may be able to deal with it every time but I cant."   
  
"I thought that you liked it that way..."  
  
"Sure Alex... You haven't been here for 4 months.... Yesterday you call me... 'Hey babe, Im back in town...' four months Alex...The first few times I didn't think anything about it, but when it gets to become a routine so simple as brushing your teeth... I began to think that there might not be more to it then meets the eye."  
  
Alex shook his head.. "Wha-"   
  
"That's all it is to you."She shook her head and turned away from his gaze and towards the door.  
  
"Lara you know that that's not true."  
  
She turned back slowly. "Do I?"  
  
"I know that things have been hard. I know that work only allows me to come for a couple of days at a time. I wish that there was a way to change that but there's not....Not yet." He moved closer to her and pulled her to himself a bit. "Lara..." She yanked from his grasp and looked up at him finally.   
  
"Goodbye Alex." She grabbed her keys from where they had landed on the floor the night before and headed for the door not looking back.  
  
"Lara wait!" He pleaded and she paused for a moment before opening his apartment door and walking out.  
  
  



	2. Driving

Lara reached where her car was parked on the street below the hotel Alex had been staying at. Unlocking the door of her Aston Martin, she looked up briefly to the lit apartment window and saw Alex looking down at her. Turning away quickly and ducking into the welcome darkness of the small car, she put the key in the ignition and started it and immediately gave it gas, spinning the tires as she entered the poorly lit London street.  
  
Lara drove in silence for a few minutes thinking about what happened back at Alex's. Part of her wanted to go back and apologize for the somewhat irrational way that she had acted but the other half - the part that made her a true Croft - Was too proud to admit that it was just as much her fault as it had been Alex's. Every time he came in town she didn't have to make arrangements to meet him. It had been an agreement they had both made, not out loud, but an agreement that there actions had made for them on so many nights.  
  
Getting angrier at herself, she flipped on the radio and let the constant beat of the techno music drown out her thoughts as she sped up to 140 Km.  
  
Watching the road hypnotically a loud noise startled her....Her cell phone. Taking it out of her coat pocket, she looked at the small LCD caller ID screen. Seeing his name register on the screen, Lara shook her head and placed the phone between the seats before speeding up even more.  
  
Entering the gates of Croft Manor, Lara drove into the garage and skid to a stop. She got out and slammed the door and walked out of the garage, into the main hall.   
  
"Good evening Lara. Welcome home."   
  
"Hold all of my calls from Alex West. I do not wish to speak with him."  
  
"I will Lara... Would you like some dinner?"   
  
"No thank you Hillary. Food isn't appetizing at the moment. I'm going to get dressed then I'm on my way to the training area, If the world starts to come to an end - come get me."  
  
"Mr. Bryce informed me earlier that Simon wouldn't be ready for another few days."   
  
"Well then...Ill just have to do it the old fashioned way."  
  
"I take it things did not go well in South Africa?" Lara hadn't told him that she had been back for three days now and staying with Alex West. Hillary and Alex did not get along.  
  
"Not hardly as planned." She approached her bedroom and glanced to Hillary who then turned around and left her to dress.  
  



	3. Alex Goes to Croft Manor

Lara entered the training area, went strait for the stereo and turned on her favorite workout CD that Bryce had burned for her.   
Not two minutes into her workout the phone rang.  
  
"Lara's not here Mr. West." She whispered to herself and continued. A few minutes later it rang again, a few minutes after that, again. Jumping up from her place on the floor mat and walked over to the phone sitting on a small table near the wall. She picked up the phone and yanked hard, causing the cord to come out of the wall.   
  
"Ah..." Lara smiled and set the phone back down, returning to the stereo and turning up the volume more before resuming her activities.  
  
After getting a good hour and a half exercise and effectively releasing her frustrations on a well worn punching bag, another noise interrupted her thinking. The door bell.  
Sighing, Lara grabbed a towel and placed it over her neck then headed for the door.  
  
As the door came into view she saw Hillary walking towards it. "That's alright Hilly...Ill get it." She waited until Hillary was gone and she opened the door frowning and not saying a word.  
  
"Lara...we need to talk."   
  
There was no expression on her face. "I don't think we do Alex."  
  
"Lara, I know things have been hard these last few months." Lara turned away from him and walked further inside, leaving him standing there, door open.  
  
Alex followed her after a moment and closed the door. "Lara..."  
  
She ignored him and sat on the couch, arms folded. He sat down across from her.  
  
"Lara, I know that we've both been busy lately...but I didn't think that you saw anything wrong with how things were."  
  
"Well I did obviously..." Lara leaned back and avoided his gaze.  
  
"Lara, I was waiting to tell you until I knew that it was a sure thing...Levy asked me to stay on the job back at the university. At least another three weeks...."   
  
Lara shook her head and stood. Its over Alex...No more, its over. Tell him to leave."I hope everything works out well."   
  
Alex stood and followed her, she neared the front door but didn't open it. "Lara cant we give it another chance?"  
  
"I think I've already given it plenty of other chances Alex." This time she allowed herself to look up at him and instantly regretted it. Lara could see sincerity in his eyes and in an instant, every logical reason she had come up with since getting home about why she had acted out so drastically - vanished.   
  
Not wanting to confront him about her being wrong in her actions earlier, Lara reached for the door handle and was surprised when her hands reached not the cold brass she had expected, but another warm hand... His hand.   
  
"Alex..." He ran a finger over the top of her hand then as she looked up, pulled her closer and kissed her, softly at first then more unrestrained as they both pushed forward. A few moments later, Lara found herself pressed against the cool wood of the front door, fingers unbuttoning Alex's shirt as she finally pulled away breathlessly.   
  
"Alex...This isn't a good place...Hillary is mingling about."She managed to say.   
  
He nodded as they started for upstairs.  
  
  
  
Should I write more? Let me know!  
  



	4. Morning At The Manor

Soft sunlight filtered through the wooden blinds and shone unto the bed in Laras room. Waking up, Lara covered her eyes for a moment, then remembered. She turned unto her back and looked at Alex who had been spooned against her, his arm still draped over her middle, laying still, she watched him sleep for a good 30 minutes until he too woke.   
  
"Morning." She smiled as his blue eyes looked back into her own.   
  
A smile formed on his lips as recent events came flooding back.   
  
"Its already ten...We should get downstairs."  
  
"What about Hillary? He doesnt like me much."  
  
She shrugged it off as she got up, finding a change of clothes. "Do you actually care? He probably has breakfast ready and waiting....We cant hide here forever."  
  
He grinned and she instantly knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Im surprised he hasnt already checked in on me." Lara threw him a folded change of clothes that he had left a few weeks ago.  
  
Alex frowned and got up to change. Then they both headed downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Lara walked in first and set down at the small table that they used for any other occasion that wasnt needed in the formal dining room.  
  
"Good morning Hillary." His back was to her, then he turned around.   
  
"Good morning Lara, how was your -" He turned and saw Alex seated next to her, hair mussed.  
  
"Pleasant Hilly."  
  
She noticed an instant frown form on his face as he turned back to the counter. "Obviously." He said in a quieter, but more deeper tone. "And yours Mr West?"  
  
"Wonderfull Hillary... I believe Croft Manor has the most comfortable beds in England." Hillary said not a word in response, just finished up and set two plates of breakfast on the table infront of them.  
  
They both continued to eat in silence, glancing up at eachother ever so often with a smile. Lara spoke up as soon as she finished her toast.  
  
"What would you say to going on a raiding trip with me? Just a simple in and out kind of thing....but it would still be a good excuse to get away."  
  
Alex smiled as he nodded. "Cool....when do we leave?"  
  
"Anytime during the next few days. No hurry really as long as we get to Tibet by the end of the week. Im sure theres plenty to do around her until then." She smiled and watched his face...she always loved to see his expression when she implied anything about sex.  
  
And his expression didnt let her down, it downright amused her to the point that she just had to kiss him deeply on the lips so that when she finally did pull away for air his face had changed yet again wich made her smile a bit. "Or we could head on and make a little get away out of it....Its up to you."  
  
"Tibet? Hmm...Is there anything to actually DO in Tibet?" Lara looked at him and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Have I clouded your mind in some way?" Alex started to say something but Lara continued. "Hotel...?"  
  
"Oh oh...and yes....you have...."  
  
"So would you like to go now or later?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Im going to go get packed." Lara stood up.  
  
"I should head back to my place and throw a bag together." Alex stod up also and kissed her. "I'll see meet you at the airport in...?"  
  
"Two hours should be good."   
  
Alex nodded. "Ill see you then babe." He headed out as she headed up stairs.  
  
  
  
  
To Be continued.......  



End file.
